An application, such as a map application can provide a route between a starting point and a destination point that is designated by a user. Conventional map applications can provide the user with options regarding available routes, such as options relating to tolls or types of roads (i.e., freeways only), and a user can be presented a route that satisfies designated options or other default constraints associated with the map applications.